Bit by Bit
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: A drabble series for Itachi Uchiha and Asuna Myuki. From meeting, to dating, to marriage, and everything in between. Pairings include: ItachiAsuna, SasukeSakura-a personal favorite-and DaisukeAneko. Daisuke, Aneko, and Asuna are all my Original Characters.
1. Meeting

Pairing: ItaAsu, SasuSaku, other implied pairings, most likely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

Note: I like all drabble series. :D

* * *

**1. Meeting**

A two-year-old little girl hid behind her seven-year-old brother's legs. There was a boy she had never seen there, as well as his brother and then another little girl. The latter two were her age, the former her brother's age.

The girl's brother sighed, as he grabbed a hold of her hand and made her go in front of him.

"Asuna, this is Itachi," he pointed to the older boy. "His brother Sasuke," now the younger. "And their friend Sakura." Finally the girl. "Mom and dad said we're hanging out with them today, all right?"

Myuki Asuna looked at the three, before glancing to her brother.

"No, Dai-chan."

Instantly, she was behind him again, hiding.

Daisuke, her brother, sighed again and looked at Itachi, who looked amused.

"Oh, you think you can do better, Uchiha?"

This earned Daisuke a slight glare, but Itachi nodded.

"Of course. I've had more experience with little kids."

"Sasuke's only five months older than Asuna, Itachi."

"I babysit Sakura." A smirk was returned with a glare.

"Shut up."

"Do you want Asuna—that's her name, correct?—to be social or not?"

Daisuke scoffed and crossed his arms. "Since when are you sociable?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "I'm going to ignore that because you're my friend and you need help."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and moved to the left, just enough so that Itachi could see Asuna well enough when he crouched down in front of her.

Giving a smile, Itachi held his hand out for Asuna, who just stared.

"Hello there, Asuna. I'm Itachi. You don't have to be scared."

Asuna continued to stare at Itachi, until she looked up at Daisuke, who smiled and nodded.

She then stuck out her little hand and took hold of Itachi's.

"…Hi…"

And that was where it all began.

**END**


	2. Sleep

Author's Note: So... like, I'm one of those that writes every last thing before she posts it... or at least the majority of it. This has been completed in the document it is saved on, it will just take some time to get everything posted.  
Well...  
Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**2. Sleep**

"Itachi…"

"Asuna, stop it."

"Itachi-chan…"

"I'm serious."

"Itachi-_kun_."

"_No._"

Huffing, the twenty-three-year-old woman, Asuna, gave a glare to her twenty-eight-year-old husband.

"Itachi!"

"What?!"

Asuna shrunk back a bit, staring at Itachi before narrowing her eyes.

"_Man_, you are a jerk sometimes!"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi tried hard not to reply with sarcasm to his wife.

"Maybe that's because you're annoying me when I'm _trying_ to get work done."

"But… but it's two in the morning!"

"Then why are you up?"

Asuna shrugged, and then pointed down the hall.

"Emiko was crying. Did you not hear her?"

Itachi just shook his head.

Asuna jumped up every time their ten-month-old daughter, Emiko, cried in the night.

Even when it was just a whimper!

"I doubt she was crying. Was she whimpering again?"

Asuna's face went a pale pink, and Itachi knew he had it right.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"She was about to cry!"

"Asuna."

"…Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

"Not without you, Itachi."

Shaking his head and sighing, Itachi got up from his place and turned the lamp off, much to Asuna's delight and she headed back to their room.

_This woman…she seriously can't sleep without me in the bed, can she?_

**END  
**


	3. Glasses

Author's Note: rawr~ No school today means that I can update~ I should've updated yesterday, but I didn't want to.  
I found epic, modern versions of Sasuke and Sakura's Shippuden outfits on polyvore. ._. I need to take a trip to Goodwill now. xD  
Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**3. Glasses**

"I look stupid."

"No you don't."

"I do too…"

Nineteen-year-old Myuki Asuna sighed as she pushed her new glasses up again.

She had just gotten them earlier that day, much to her dismay, and she hated them.

She claimed they made her look ugly and stupid, even though they were plain square frames that were colored blue.

"No, you don't." Sighing, Uchiha Itachi looked at Asuna, who had taken her glasses off. "You should be wearing those."

"No. They look stupid on me."

Shaking his head, Itachi picked up her glasses and put them on her, making Asuna groan.

"You need them to see."

"No, I don't."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Asuna set her glasses down, just as she was given a book.

"What's this for?"

"Read the first sentence."

Asuna gave Itachi a confused look before taking the book and looking at the first sentence. She had to squint so she could see well.

"…Fine, I can't see it, ok?"

Nodding, Itachi picked her glasses back up and Asuna put them back on.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Asuna crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the TV in front of them.

She had no clue he was completely serious.

**END**


	4. Time

**Author's Note:** Oh, my, I despise this little drabble now. Why did I ever write this thing? Why?

Try to enjoy it?

* * *

**4. Time**

"Itachi…"

The nineteen-year-old boy looked from his text book, and was greeted by a thirteen-year-old girl's grinning face.

"…Yes, Asuna?"

"What time is it?"

He stared at her for a second, completely confused, before replying.

"Well, its—"

"SUMMERTIME."

Itachi continued to stare at Asuna while she went into a giggle fit.

"…What?"

"We watched _High School Musical 2_ the other night, Sakura and I!"

Itachi cringed a bit. That movie had finally come out, much to his and Sasuke's dismay, and Sakura and Asuna would not stop singing the songs.

"…Why do you hate me?"

Asuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You don't know good music!"

"I do too. That is not good music."

"It was! And the plot was great! And when Troy and Gabriella kissed… aw, it was so cute!"

Itachi shook his head as Asuna continued gushing about the movie.

"Asuna."

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Asuna grinned.

"Summer-"

"No, it's math time."

Asuna's shoulders dropped and she frowned as she picked up her pencil and went back to her math work.

She spent the next hour humming every last song from the movie, causing Itachi to twitch in annoyance.

_…I'm gonna destroy every copy of that DVD when it comes out…_

**END**


	5. Blanket

**Author's Note: **This one may seem a little... stupid, since hotels have blankets on the beds, obviously. But Asuna needed it for the airplane.

Enjoy!

* * *

**5. Blanket**

Asuna's stubbornness made Itachi wonder why he loved her.

Mostly when it came to that blanket of hers.

"It won't fit, Asuna."

"Yes, it will."

"There's no room in your suitcase."

"I'll _make_ room, Itachi."

Asuna gave a slight glare, a bad one at that, to her new husband and looked between her suitcase and her favorite blanket.

They were trying to pack before they left for the next two weeks, but she was making it too hard.

And Itachi was getting annoyed over it.

"Asuna, there's no way unless you take out some of your clothes."

Asuna looked back to Itachi, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then I'll take some out! We can use the washing machine at the hotel!"

Itachi just shook his head as he watched Asuna pulled out some of her clothes, the ones she said 'weren't fit for a honeymoon in Paris, anyway.' and threw them to the floor.

She was trying to make room for the blanket she never slept without, even after Itachi told her to just leave the blanket and they would share when they got back.

But Asuna wouldn't listen.

"There! It fit! HA."

Itachi gave Asuna a look before smirking.

"What about your pillow?"

"…Crap."

**END**


	6. Secret

**6. Secret**

"I have a secret…"

A ten-year-old Uchiha Itachi looked to five-year-old Myuki Asuna, who had just spoken after so much quiet.

He gave a smile before speaking.

"Oh? And what would that be, Asuna?"

"I like somebody…" she grinned and continued coloring the page she was working on.

"and who would that be?"

"I can't tell!" she lifted her head, still grinning. "Sakura said if I tell, they'll never like me back!"

Itachi shook his head as he smiled at her.

Children could be so naïve at times.

Especially when it came to crushes.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, Asuna."

She shook her head, her pigtails going back and forth.

"Nope! I want it to come true in the future!"

Itachi accepted the answer, and went back to his homework.

_I bet its Sasuke._

**_He'll never know it's him!_**

**END**


	7. Music

**7. Music**

Every time Itachi saw her lately, Asuna had her ear buds in.

She was always listening to music nowadays, even when it was loud where she was.

It was odd, actually.

He never took her to be someone who listened to music all the time.

She knew it could have damaging effects on her ears, but she didn't seem to care.

And he didn't either, especially when she gave him the other ear bud so he could listen right along with her.

Even if it was his least favorite singer, it didn't matter.

He was listening to music with her, and that was what mattered most.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's short. (;~;) This was all that came to mind when I got this prompt. I still hope it's ok.


	8. Penguins

**8. Penguins**

She was giggling again.

His eye was twitching from her constant giggling.

Why was she giggling?

She was watching that movie about penguins again.

Itachi held back a sigh as Asuna awed at the penguins on the movie.

What movie you ask?

_Mr. Popper's Penguins._

Yes, the twenty-two-year-old woman was watching that movie _again._

Sakura had given her sister-in-law/best friend the movie as a Christmas present just a few months ago.

And Asuna was addicted because she loved penguins so much.

She even had a penguin necklace!

Well, that one was Itachi's fault because it was her birthday present that year, but that doesn't matter now.

What matters is that his twenty-two-year-old, eight months pregnant wife was giggling nonstop over a stupid movie about _penguins._

"Asuna."

Turning her head, Asuna gave a smile to Itachi.

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The giggling."

"But it's so cute!"

Itachi's eye twitched again.

The obsession would never stop.

_I hope our child doesn't love penguins this much…_

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of the few things I share in common with my OC Asuna: we both love penguins. 3  
Really, the inspiration for this was a penguin necklace my dad gave me for Christmas this past year!


	9. Mascara

**9. Mascara**

She was crying again.

All because of that stupid movie.

He hated this movie, he only watched it to amuse her.

But now she was crying.

It just _had_ to be a daddy/daughter film.

Why did his girlfriend's favorite film have to be a daddy/daughter film?

_The Last Song,_ pfft.

_More like The Last Yawn._

Itachi shook his head as Asuna sniffled while laying her head on his shoulder.

"What is it with you and this movie?"

Asuna wiped her eyes, not caring if her mascara ran.

"It makes me think of me and my dad. I mean, we're closer than Ronnie and her dad, but, it still makes me think of him."

Itachi nodded. Asuna had always been closer to her dad, ever since her mom died.

"I don't care if we go to a Baptist church, I want to dance with my dad at my wedding."

"I see."

_I wonder if I can make that happen for her…_

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I, actually, happen to like The Last Song. 3


	10. Doubts

**10. Doubts**

"Sakura, hurry up. I wanna see my best friend's wedding dress."

"I'm trying. I told you this thing is hard to get into."

"Bet it'll be hard to get out of as well."

"Asuna."

"Sakura."

Asuna sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

Sakura was _trying_ to get into her wedding dress so she could show Asuna.

However the dress still hadn't been fitted yet, so, it was a little loose, but it was also hard to get into.

"I hate you guys for leaving me behind."

"It's not my fault Sasuke proposed…"

"Please, girl. Everyone knew he would, he just had to shove that Uchiha pride of his aside and ask you."

"Like Itachi needs to with you?"

Asuna scoffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Like he's ever gonna. Itachi's too stubborn for his own good."

"I bet he wants to, but he probably thinks you don't like him back."

"Pfft." Asuna rolled her eyes, and gave Sakura a look when she finally came out of the dressing room. "Holy crap! That's beautiful!"

Sakura gave Asuna a glare. "Must you yell that in a bridal store?"

"Yes, yes I must. Because my BFF looks AMAZING in her wedding dress!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You'll have a great dress one day too."

Asuna shook her head.

"Nope, never gonna happen."

Nearly two years later, Asuna was proven wrong as she walked down the aisle.

Towards whom?

Itachi, of course.

**END  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't ever have doubts, girls. He'll show up at some point.


	11. Luck

**11. Luck**

"…"

"…"

"You're home early…"

"Aa. Naruto let me leave early…"

Asuna blinked as she stared at Itachi.

Why was this meeting so awkward, even though the two were engaged?

Because, dear reader, Myuki Asuna was forced to try on her wedding dress again.

(Her mother had been there just minutes before, meaning she had no time to get out of the dress before her _darling_ fiancé returned home.)

And Itachi saw it.

_Saw_ her _wedding dress_.

The groom is not to see the dress before the wedding.

It's bad luck.

However, lucky for Asuna, Itachi did not believe in luck.

"…Well, our wedding is going to be fun, isn't it?" Asuma spoke with heavy sarcasm, believing the bad luck myth to be true.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Hadn't he told her before he didn't believe in luck?

Sighing, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't believe in luck, Asuna."

Asuna sighed and closed her eyes.

Maybe their wedding wouldn't be bad.

After all, he convinced her that luck does not exist.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I, personally, do not believe in lucky. I believe in the blessing God gives us.


	12. Angel

**12. Angel**

Asuna was an angel.

No, really, she was.

She was an angel in the church play.

Pure white robe with a sparkly pipe cleaner halo.

"Asuna, you look so cute!"

The said girl, currently fourteen-years-old, blushed brightly as her best friend squealed.

"Thanks, Sakura…"

Daisuke shook his head at Asuna's nervousness.

She had one line, just one, but she was so very nervous about it.

Even as the play started, Asuna stood in her spot on the stage, horrified she may mess up.

Even after the multiple pep talks from Sakura, Daisuke, and even Itachi.

In the end, she got the line down perfectly. Pauses in the right places, every word perfect.

She had to stay for the rest of the play, seeing as how her line was right in the middle.

Near the end of the play, Daisuke made sure he started messing with Itachi, seeing as how they were sitting right beside each other.

After jabbing the eldest Uchiha with his elbow multiple times, Daisuke smirked when he got an angry 'what?' from Itachi.

"Asuna looks like a real angel, doesn't she?"

All Itachi did was nod.

Because he had been thinking that since before the play started.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another short one. I liked this one, I thought it was sweet. :3  
A little notice: Some of my much later ones for this series are very, very short, and will likely be put together as two or three in one chapter.


	13. Kiss

**13. Kiss**

Asuna had her eyes shut tightly.

Itachi was shaking his head.

He had a hold of her hands, and she was gulping.

She was nervous.

He couldn't blame her.

It was their first time kissing, after all.

"Asuna."

"Y-Yes?"

"If you don't want to—"

"No!" Asuna snapped her eyes open and looked at Itachi. "I-I want to! I'm… I'm nervous is all…"

Nodding, Itachi leaned down a bit, trying to reach Asuna's height.

She helped a bit by standing on her tip-toes, closing her eyes once again.

The kiss was quick, it didn't last too long, but it was enough for Asuna, because she was now giggling something awful.

"Asuna."

"hm?"

"Tell _no one_ about this."

She giggled again.

"OK."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, yay, their first kiss. :'3


	14. Food & Emiko

**14. Food**

She was doing it _again._

He didn't mind much, but really.

Asuna was taking his food again.

Granted, she was pregnant, but still, she could've asked.

"Asuna."

Asuna looked at Itachi, and blushed lightly.

"…Was I doing it again?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

It really didn't matter much to him.

Then again, if she just stopped one day, it wouldn't bother him

**END**

* * *

**15. Emiko**

"Emiko?"

Asuna nodded, giving Itachi a smile.

"I think it'll be perfect for a little girl."

Currently, Asuna was in her seventh month of pregnancy, and, while neither of them knew the gender of the baby, she had a feeling it was going to be a girl, and wanted her name to be Emiko.

"What if it's a boy?"

Asuna stared at Itachi for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No. It'll be a girl. We'll name her Emiko."

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

There was no getting through to her at this point.

_I hope it's a girl, just for her._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** 14 was a random one that I thought of and went ahead and wrote.  
15, I guess, ties in with 14, since Asuna is pregnant with their first child in both.  
Yes, they are married.  
Asuna is 21-22, while Itachi is 27.  
Yes, their first child is a girl.  
Emiko means 'smiling child'. :)


	15. Information & Night

**16. Information**

Asuna always knew telling her dad about the fact she had fallen for the elder Uchiha boy would be a bad idea.

But she didn't know how bad an idea it would be until Daisuke, not her, informed him.

This is the reason she is currently sitting beside Itachi and across from her father, smiling, trying not to crack.

_I'm dead, I'm a dead girl…_

"I never expected it to be you, Itachi."

She sees the said man smile, before speaking. "Neither did I, not until she came up to me and started telling me everything."

Asuna rolled her eyes.

_I hated that day, Itachi. You know that._

Asuna's father just sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I have no say, seeing as how you're both adults."

Asuna smiled, but then sighed when her father said "I just wish Daisuke hadn't been the one to say anything."

_Note to self: eliminate Daisuke. _

**END  
**

* * *

**17. Night**

Some nights, he just lied there and watched her sleep.

It was enjoyable, just to know she was still there and breathing.

Honestly, he knew he couldn't take care of a four-year-old girl and two-year-old boy all on his own.

Itachi needed Asuna.

Otherwise, it just wasn't worth it.

Life wasn't worth it.

If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do.

But, thinking about it further, he _would_ know what to do.

Take care of Emiko and Sora.

"Mm…Itachi?"

When she wakes up—she has this strange way of knowing he's watching her sleep, it's odd really—he knows she's still perfectly fine.

That's why, after giving her a quick kiss and saying 'go back to sleep', he continues to watch her, late into the night.

Those nights were the most enjoyable to Itachi.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sora is Itachi and Asuna's second child, their first son. He was born two years after Emiko.


	16. Inlaws & Sora

**18. In-laws**

Asuna loved that her family was so accepting of Itachi when they got married.

They had always liked him, but now he was definitely family.

It made her happy.

Her dad would always talk with him about work related stuff, while Daisuke and him talked about everyday stuff.

Shinsuke would usually talk about video games or shows he had seen, gaining some insight on others from Itachi.

It made Asuna wish her relationship with Itachi's family would always stay that same.

While Fugaku didn't say much to her, Mikoto and Asuna always talked.

Whether it was about Itachi or other little things, it didn't matter. They _always_ talked.

And then Asuna was best friends with Sasuke. It made the relationship even better, to her, when she and Itachi were married.

Asuna was happy, and she was even happier knowing Itachi was happy.

**END  
**

* * *

**19. Sora**

"Emiko, dear!"

A two-year-old black haired blue eyed girl looked up from her playing blocks to see her mother smiling at her, holding something in her arms.

The little girl titled her head as Asuna, her mother, walked over and got to down to her level, slightly holding the thing in her arms out, not very far from her body though.

Smiling, Asuna said "Emiko, this is your baby brother, Sora."

Emiko's eyes lit up hearing the words 'baby brother'. She had been waiting for so long to see him!

"Me see!"

Asuna nodded, uncovering the baby enough to let Emiko see him.

The little newborn had brown hair, and pure black eyes. He was looking up to Emiko, who was looking down at him.

Emiko smiled, and reached her hand out to lightly pat Sora on the head. "Baby…"

Asuna just smiled at Emiko, glad this was going so well.

_I want Itachi to see this._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I dedicate this chapter to anyone and everyone that has read this. I'm so glad I have people actually reading this for once. Only one other person has ever read this, so, having more people enjoy it is wonderful. :)


	17. Push & Confession

**20. Push**

She just needed a push.

That was it.

He was sure of it.

If someone pushed Asuna in Itachi's direction, maybe she would see it.

Maybe she would see that he was always there for her, waiting.

Maybe she would see how much he loved her.

Someone just needed to push her towards him, and that would be it.

But Asuna… well, she thought differently.

_If someone would push Itachi in my direction… maybe we could try something…_

**END  
**

* * *

**21. Confession**

"Itachi!"

Itachi barely caught site of the nineteen-year-old girl that ran in front of him.

Asuna looked like a complete mess. Her hair was a mess; she looked like she hadn't slept in a long while as well.

"Asuna, what is it? You look… like you haven't slept for days."

Asuna took a breath, before looking up to Itachi.

_Curse my short stature._

"I had to tell you something before you left!"

"Oh? And what is it?"

Asuna's face went bright red, and Itachi knew exactly where this was headed.

_Like Sakura with Sasuke…_

"I-Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"I…I really, really love you!"

He smiled, making Asuna's heart leap.

_D-Does he…?!_

"It took you long enough."

Before she could answer, Asuna had been stopped by a kiss, making her freeze up for a moment.

_…I see. He did._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guys~~~  
My favorites are coming up. The next two are _presh_ and involved Emiko and Sora.


	18. The First & The Second

**22. The First**

Asuna wants to remember this day forever.

Today, January 26th, she gave birth to her first daughter.

She knows she'll never forget it, which makes it even better.

"She's perfect."

"Mm." Nodding, Asuna confirms Itachi's statement.

The little girl, Emiko, is the tiniest thing Asuna has ever seen.

"She's the first." Asuna whispers kissing the little girl's forehead.

She knows Emiko's the first of at least a few, and that makes it all the more better.

**END**

* * *

**23. The Second**

Sora Uchiha is born on a rainy day in the middle of May.

He will be the second child born to Itachi and Asuna. He's not the last, but could be if things had gone wrong.

Thankfully they did not, and he was born perfectly safe and healthy.

"Ne, Itachi…"

"Hn?"

"He needs a name… and I want you to name him."

"Why me?"

"I named Emiko."

"Aa. …Sora."

Asuna smiled at her husband before looking down to the baby boy in her arms. "Sora Uchiha… I love it."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay~ Emiko and Sora have been born. :)


	19. Staring & Movie

**24. Staring**

She was staring at him.

Normally, Itachi wouldn't care, but this time…

Well, he was in the middle of a really good book, and his girlfriend staring at him did not help.

At all.

"What?"

Asuna still stared, this time in confusion. "Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

She shrugged, while he sighed.

"Stop staring at me, Asuna. It's distracting."

Asuna made a pouting look as she got up and went to get herself a drink.

_I was only staring because I love you, silly._

**END**

* * *

**25. Movies**

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because, Itachi. I've seen the last Harry Potter twice now. Once with you, Sakura, and Sasuke, then my brothers dragged me to it. Let's see something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Asuna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Itachi, who stared right back.

They were trying—and failing—to plan a date for the next night, when they made the discovery that Asuna had seen nearly every movie that was out.

"We could always see Paranormal Activity 3." Itachi was smirking while Asuna cringed and shook her head.

"Never!" He knew she hated horror movies, so why would he even bring it up?

"You sure? If you got scared, you could always hold onto me." That was why.

Asuna stopped to think about it for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I'd rather see the last Harry Potter a third time than get the living daylights scared out of me."

Itachi sigh, but smiled. "Fine then. Harry Potter it is."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** :)


	20. Fat & Silence

**26. Fat**

"I'm fat."

Itachi lifted his head from the book he was reading to look at Asuna.

She was busy staring herself in the mirror, making him have to try and hold back a laugh.

"Asuna… you're seven months pregnant…"

She nodded, and then looked at him.

"But I'm _fat,_ Itachi…"

"And for a very good reason."

Asuna sighed and then sat beside Itachi.

"I don't know how you can love me when I'm so fat."

"It's because I've always loved you and you're just pregnant. Don't worry about it."

"Fine…"

**END**

* * *

**27. Silence**

"It's quiet…"

"Mm…" Itachi nodded as Asuna sighed. He enjoyed the silence more than she did. The silence was something they rarely had nowadays, having both a two-year-old and a four-month-old in their house, both of whom are currently sleeping.

Asuna smiled to herself as she pulled out her phone, typing on it rather quickly, before sliding it in front of Itachi. He picked it up after a second and just smiled over what it said.

**_I only enjoy the silence when I'm with you. 3_**

**END  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** To the person that appears to have stalked through my fanfictions: No, Asuna is not a weird name. A character in Pokemon was named Asuna, and, as I have read, a character in the anime/manga Negima as well. (that's what I have read on wikipedia, i don't dabble in negima)  
This is not a self-insert. ^.^ Asuna has been the name of this character for years. Yes, I do use her name as a username at times, usually when I can't think of anything else.  
My name is not Asuna. It's Brittany. You could have at least read her character profile on my page. ^.^  
Have a nice day~


	21. Coffee, Anyone Like Him, Mistletoe

**28. Coffee**

Asuna was never allowed to have coffee after nine p.m.

It was worse than if she was drunk. She never had been drunk, but she acted as if she was when she had coffee so late at night.

What made it worse? She kept Itachi up most of the time, because she was so jittery from the caffeine.

That's why, when Asuna informed him Sasuke had given her coffee, Itachi made a mental note to do the same with Sakura one day.

It was shocking that the two girls shared the same issue with caffeine.

**END**

* * *

**29. Anyone Like Him**

"Asuna! Truth or dare!" Ino Yamanaka smirked at Asuna, who just blinked. This was why Asuna hated going to sleepovers when Ino would be there.

"…Truth?" Asuna shrugged, not really knowing what to pick, she said the first word that jumped into her mind.

Ino's smirk turned into a grin after a moment, having the perfect question in her mind. "What kind of guys do you like?"

Of course that would be the question. The girls were all thirteen at this point, and, while Asuna had no interest in anyone at that moment, Ino had already had a boyfriend, and was still with him.

Asuna thought for a moment, before smiling to herself. "That's easy… anyone like him…"

"Who's him?!"

Glancing, Asuna could see Sakura snickering. Ino would never know, but Sakura knew exactly who Asuna was talking about.

_Itachi…_

**END**

* * *

**30. Mistletoe**

Asuna always loved Christmas, especially when she was little kid, after she made friends with Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. Every year she did the same thing, she would kiss Sasuke on the cheek, making the poor child's face go red, then skip off to find Itachi and do the same.

As she grew up, however, Asuna began to realize how inappropriate it was for her to continue doing that, and she stopped the second her twelfth birthday had passed.

Needless to say, Sasuke was glad, Itachi however… he actually missed it.

That's why he was ever so slightly thankful for mistletoe.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And now, you get three. Why? It was far too short with just two. Enjoy. :)


	22. Alone, The Third, Red

**31. Alone**

"Leave me alone…" She was in one of those moods, the one everyone hated seeing her in. she was in that depressed state after a rather crude comment from a girl at her school, and all she wanted was to be left alone.

He wouldn't have any of it.

"Asuna, stop this."

Asuna shot Itachi a glare, for the first time in her life, and then shook her head.

"Itachi, you don't get it…"

"Of course I do."

"No you don't! You've never had some idiot tell you that they thought your mom just ran off when she _died._ My mom died when I was eight, she didn't leave us!"

Asuna wasn't allowed to say another word, as she had been pulled into a hug, causing her to start sobbing.

"I may not have had anyone say that to me… but I've heard other stuff."

"Like what?"

He paused, before sighing. "Like how stupid I am for loving a girl five years younger than me."

Asuna's eyes widened, but she immediately closed them and returned to crying.

_Thank you so much, Itachi…_

* * *

**32. The Third**

Fourteen years after Emiko, and twelve after Sora, a third little baby was added to their family. It was another girl, who looked like Asuna in every way. Their daughter, Yukari, was born in the middle of June.

Both Itachi and Asuna thought they would have another boy, but were very excited to hear they had a second daughter. It took them nearly two days to come up with a good name for her, as they didn't think to pick out any girl names.

"Mom," Sora did nothing but stare at his new little sibling, glad it was a girl. He actually liked being the only boy. "What's her name?"

Asuna gave a smile while handing the little baby off to her older brother.

"Yukari."

* * *

**33. Red**

"I can't stand the color red." Asuna made a face, having said this randomly, making Itachi stare at her.

"…And why is that?"

"It reminds me too much of blood…" this time, Asuna cringed, making Itachi nod.

Asuna did always have that fear of blood; she may have even had hemophobia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** 31: Ew, ew, ew. I hate this one, yuck. :( It doesn't even make sense!

32: Yes, yes, Yukari is born at last~ A large age gap, but it's still so good.

33: Asuna hates red, simple as that.


	23. 34 through 38

**34. Silk**

Sora and Emiko knew very little about the red silk ribbon their mother wore everyday in her hair. They knew, for sure, that their mother hated the color red.

So, why did she keep wearing it?

"Momma, why do you wear that ribbon?" Emiko finally asked Asuna one day, making her mother just smile.

"Your dad gave it to me forever ago to keep my hair out of my face while training… I don't care about the color, because it's just something special to me…"

**END**

* * *

**35. Rainwater**

Asuna did nothing but stare. She wasn't staring at anyone in particular, just at the rain falling outside her window.

_Itachi, please come home soon… I don't like watching the rain without you._

**END**

* * *

**36. Shadow**

Asuna was like a shadow. She followed Itachi almost _everywhere_. She was only three, and she had become attached to Itachi rather quickly in the short year they had known each other.

_It's like I have another shadow…_

**END**

* * *

**37. Moon**

"It's a full moon tonight, Itachi-sama!" Four-year-old Asuna yelled out, grabbing the nine-year-old boy's hand and pointing up.

Itachi could do nothing but smile. "You know, it doesn't matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger than your thumb."

Asuna looked from the moon to Itachi, her eyes wide, before trying it out.

"You're right, Itachi-sama!"

**END**

* * *

**38. Flower**

"Itachi-sama!"

There was no time to react, before Itachi had been tackle-hugged by an excited five-year-old Asuna.

"What is it Asuna?"

"Look at the flower Ino-chan gave me today! She gave Sakura one too!"

Itachi looked at Asuna's hair, before nodding. There definitely was a flower in her hair.

"What kind of flower is it, Asuna?"

"It's a daisy! My favorite!"

**END**


	24. 39 through 43

**39. Ice**

"There's too much ice on the ground…" Asuna grumbled out, holding on tightly to four-year-old Sora's hand.

Itachi gave a slight laugh, lifting Emiko into his arms. "Well, it is the middle of winter…"

"Exactly why it's the only reason I hate winter."

Sora just tilted his head and looked up at Asuna. "Then why do you like winter, momma?"

Asuna just gave a smile. "I met your dad in the winter."

**END**

* * *

**40. Crevice**

"And every last crevice in this house is going to be cleaned! Got it?"

There were three nods, one from Itachi, another from Emiko, and the last from Sora. Asuna gave a smile before going off to start on her cleaning, making her little family sigh.

"Dad," Emiko looked to make sure her wasn't there. "What is going on with mom?"

"…Nesting…"

**END**

* * *

**41. Rock**

"That rock was trying to kill me…" Asuna gave a glare to inanimate object that had tripped her, just earning a laugh form Itachi.

"You should've been watching."

"I didn't see it!"

"Exactly."

**END**

* * *

**42. Bare**

_Well, this is new._

Asuna walked out of the changing room near the beach, before turning around and trying to run right back for it, her face bright red. She had walked out in a bikini, which was something she never wore.

Honestly, Itachi was wondering what the deal was. Asuna was not one to bare so much skin.

_Of course…_

All he did was sigh after seeing a blonde haired, blue eyed girl run to Asuna.

_Ino…_

**END**

* * *

**43. Heaven**

Asuna is convinced she's in heaven. She believes that she is, just based on her lovely little family.

Yukari is the youngest, at just barely three-years-old, and she has everyone in the house wrapped around her little finger.

Sora may be just fifteen, but he's actually quite mature when he wants to be.

Emiko had just had her seventeenth birthday, and she had just graduated to Jonin level.

And Itachi… Itachi was always there, from the very start.

Asuna knew she was in heaven.

**END**


	25. 44 through 50

**44. Weak**

"You're not weak."

Asuna lifted her head from the table, just staring at Itachi. "…What?"

"You're not weak. In fact, I think it's better neither of us fought that missing nin. It wouldn't have ended well."

She blinked, before smiling and nodding. "Thanks, Itachi."

**END**

* * *

**45. Bird**

"Momma, look, a bird!" six-year-old Sora pulled Asuna outside, and she laughed at him ever so slightly.

"Mm-hm… you know, your father and uncle Sasuke can summon a different kind of bird each."

Sora tore his gaze from the dove to his mother, his black eyes wide. "Really!?"

"Yes. Your father can summon crows, and uncle Sasuke can summon hawks."

"Oooh… I wanna summon doves, momma!"

"We'll see…"

**END**

* * *

**46. Smile**

"Help me."

Daisuke groaned as he stood in front of Itachi, having just asked his friend for help.

Itachi just smirked. "What do you need help with, Daisuke?"

The said boy pointed down to the two-year-old girl beside him. Asuna was sniffling while wiping her eyes of tears.

"She hasn't stopped crying…she said she wanted to see you."

Itachi just nodded, before crouching down in front of Asuna.

"Asuna."

She finally looked up, her face brightening and she smiled, before giving Itachi a hug. "Idashi-sama!"

Itachi laughed as he hugged her back, amused at the fact that she pronounced his name wrong.

**END**

* * *

**47. Fright**

Asuna wasn't afraid of much. There was barely anything and it was the usual stuff. She was afraid of heights, spiders, stuff like that.

But her biggest fear was more of a fright.

_I'm frightened of losing Itachi…_

**END**

* * *

**48. Horror movies**

"I won't watch it."

"Why not, Asuna?"

"It's a horror movie, Itachi!"

"…And…?"

"I hate those!"

**END**

* * *

**49. Another**

"I'm pregnant."

"…What?"

Asuna sighed, not taking her eyes off four-year-old Yukari's hair as she brushed through it once again. "I said I'm pregnant, Itachi… we're gonna have a baby."

All Itachi could do was nod, not really believing this at the moment. "I see…"

Yukari did nothing but listen, rubbing her eyes out of sleepiness. _I wanna go to bed now…_

This was probably the most shocking time for this revelation. Emiko was seventeen, Sora was fifteen, Yukari was four, and let's not even talk about the ages of Itachi and Asuna.

"So?"

Asuna just shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope Emiko's not mad…"

"Hn…"

**END**

* * *

**50. The Fourth**

Asuna couldn't help it; she just could not stop smiling. This day, March 12th, she finally welcomed her fourth and final child, her second son, Arata.

Yukari was the most ecstatic out of the older three, having her only little sibling be the little brother she wanted.

Sora was, shockingly, really happy to have his little brother at last, even though he had said he liked being the only boy.

Emiko wasn't happy to hear about her mother's pregnancy, but seeing Arata changed her mind completely.

Honestly, Asuna cared more about what Itachi thought, than what her children thought. His opinion was more important, but she didn't even need to ask.

_Our family is completely and totally perfect…_

**END**


	26. 51 through 55

**51. Page**

The first page of their story was written when they met, so many years ago.

The second was when she confessed nearly sixteen years later.

The third was his proposal, and the fourth their wedding.

The fifth was when they were expecting their first child, but the sixth was the miscarriage a month later.

Page seven was the birth of their daughter, with eight and nine being when the little girl walked and talked.

Ten was their son's birth, eleven and twelve being when he ran for Asuna and said 'dada'.

These were the twelve highlights of their life together.

"I'm pregnant."

And there were so many more to come.

**END**

* * *

**52. Fight**

Their very first fight wasn't too far into their relationship, just a few weeks, and Asuna was silent throughout the whole thing, as was Itachi.

It was a petty little fight, over nothing important, as most are.

It took almost a week for Asuna to start talking to Itachi again, and he was ever so grateful for that.

**END**

* * *

**53. Threat**

Watching Itachi hold himself back from threatening another poor soul on their mission was quite amusing to Asuna.

_He's trying so hard not to lose it…Hehe…_

**END**

* * *

**54. Opposites**

"OK, if we're so different, how did we end up together?"

Asuna sighed as she spoke, wanting an answer from Itachi, but knowing that he probably didn't have the answer.

And he didn't, obvious by the fact he just shrugged.

"Opposites attract?"

**END**

* * *

**55. Falter**

She falters.

A lot.

Especially when it comes to defending her beliefs.

But that's why he's there.

To keep her from faltering.

**END**


	27. 56 through 60

**56. Compliment**

"Someone told me today that I was hot."

Itachi barely glanced up at Asuna, before nodding ever so slightly.

"I don't like being called hot."

"Why not?"

"It sounds insulting."

"Would beautiful be better?"

"…Only if you're saying it."

**END**

* * *

**57. Glass**

Asuna was like glass. Let her go off on her own, she would come back battered and bruised, nearly broken.

However, that was only without Itachi around. Put them together, and everything was fine.

**END**

* * *

**58. Honor**

Some people hold their honor above everyone else's.

Others will hold their family's honor even higher.

And then there are people like Itachi, who will do anything to keep that one, specific person's honor intact.

Especially when that person is the now-sixteen-year-old Asuna Myuki, who he, regretfully, knows will be followed around by boys.

Which is why he wants to protect her honor more than anything else.

**END**

* * *

**59. Work**

Everyone knows it's completely and totally wrong to go out with your boss. It'll cause problems at the work place, leaving you in awkward positions with every one of your co-workers.

Too bad Asuna didn't get the message before she fell for Itachi.

**END**

* * *

**60. Jealous**

Asuna knows the saying about jealousy not being pretty. She's heard it a good part of her life, thanks to her dad and brother.

It's a shame the fangirls of Itachi Uchiha didn't seem to know the saying.

_Jealousy isn't pretty, girls._

**END**


	28. 61 Through 64

**61. Strings**

_"There are some strings attached…"_

_"And what would those be, Daichi?"_

_"Itachi must marry my first daughter when she's eighteen. Asuna will be born on December twelfth. The age difference doesn't matter much. After all, my wife and I are six years apart."_

_"And Mikoto and I are five years apart."_

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_"Yes."_

**END**

* * *

**62. Innocence**

"…and then this guy started asking me if I wanted to play some kind of game with him, and I forget it was called, but I said 'no' because it sounded dumb."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know… I think it had something to do with Pocky."

"…"

The way Asuna was so naïve about things made her innocence even cuter to Itachi.

**END**

* * *

**63. Dear**

Asuna had nicknames for everyone she came across. It didn't matter if she knew them only two months or two years, everyone had a nickname.

Sakura was 'Saku-chan', for easy memory.

Sasuke was 'Sasu-kun', even if he hated it.

And Itachi…

"Asuna…"

"Yes, dear?"

"…could you stop calling me that? We're not even together…"

"Ooh… but, dear!"

He couldn't help but sigh.

**END**

* * *

**64. Blaze**

When Asuna was little, she never really liked fire. It scared her, honestly. She always thought the blazes from fire would get to her somehow.

She thought she would always be terrified of it.

Well, that is, until a certain twelve-year-old Uchiha showed her it wasn't that dangerous.

**END**


	29. 65 Through 70

**65. Neglect**

She hated to be neglected.

He hated having to neglect her.

But it was truly the only way to keep her safe on this mission. Ignore her like they were nothing more than acquaintances for an escort mission.

**END**

* * *

**66. Quick**

It was quick, how she fell for him. It started out as that puppy-love crush most little girls get on their brother's best friend.

But when she got older, she knew that it was so much more than just a crush.

"I knew at sixteen that I loved your dad!" she would laugh as she told her six-year-old daughter and four-year-old son when she knew.

And they both would just smile about it.

**END**

* * *

**67. Guess**

"No, no, you have to guess!"

"Asuna-"

"Please Itachi!"

"Fine… girl?"

"…how did you know the baby's a girl?"

He smirked. "I guessed."

**END**

* * *

**68. Quarrel**

Their quarrels were very, very rare. When they did happen, there was never a screaming match. They both went silent, not saying a word.

Yes, it worried both Emiko and Sora, being as young as they were, but they knew something was up.

Something very bad.

**END**

* * *

**69. Effort**

There was little effort in keeping their relationship together. They both did what they could, but it still didn't take much for them to keep it together.

After all, all that mattered was how much they loved each other, nothing more.

**END**

* * *

**70. Now**

"…What do you mean you want to elope?!"

"Asuna, you heard me. I mean exactly what I said."

"…Now?"

"Now."

**END**


	30. 71 Through 75

**71. Solve**

"Now, solve the equation and tell me the answer."

Asuna sighed, staring at the blackboard in front of her.

She really hated when she asked Itachi for help with math.

**72. Rest**

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine."

"Asuna-"

"Itachi," Asuna gave a smile. "I may have just given birth, but, I'm fine. I promise."

"…All right."

**73. Soon**

"When are you going to be home?"

"Soon, I promise."

Asuna sighed, nodding. "I just… I want you home."

"I know. Soon."

"Soon…"

**74. Listen**

"You need to listen…"

"I'm _trying_, but there's too many people talking…"

"No, don't listen to them. Don't listen to me, or your parents, or your brother, don't even listen to Sasuke and Sakura. The only thing you can listen to, Asuna, is your heart."

**75. Haze**

There was a dark haze covering the sky in Konoha one morning, and Asuna just had a sick feeling over it.

She knew there was a mission at the moment to find Itachi, and Sasuke as well, hopefully to bring them both home.

But even the thought that her dear friends would possibly be home didn't relieve the sickening feeling she had.

_…Someone is going to die… and I'm so terrified it's going to be Itachi…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry for not updating in forever. I was at an anime con all last weekend (I MET JOHNNY YONG BOSCH. :3 And I got a Sasuke and Itachi wall scroll!) And I've recently become sick. I also must write 3 1/2 to 7 1/2 pages for a paper that's due a week from Wednesday tomorrow.

Ah, college. You're going to take over my life next semester, aren't you?


	31. 76 Through 80

**76. Excite**

Asuna was known to get excited over many things. Mostly when it came to her birthday, especially since she was about to turn sixteen, the legal age of marriage in Konoha. She had been in a very secretive relationship with Itachi for nearly a year now, having kept it from everyone but their families and very close friends.

"This is wonderful, Itachi! We won't have to keep it a secret anymore!"

"Well, that's good…"

"I know right?"

"It means we can get married."

"…is that meant to be a proposal?"

"Yes."

"Then… yes!"

**77. Verbal**

It was very rare when these two got into a verbal fight. When it did happened, however, Itachi was clam, as always, while Asuna was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs, most of the time just yelling or enunciating her words.

Neither of them ever knew, during these fights, that their two very young children would watch them and listen.

Emiko and Sora never said a word about it, leaving their parents to believe they had heard nothing, even when they did.

**78. Fragment**

There were too many fragments of their relationship to bring up. Many of them were the petty little fights Asuna hadn't meant to start, but did after Itachi made a comment she didn't like or forgot something important, but those were quite rare and far and few between.

Even if the majority of them, when remembered, hurt her, Asuna wouldn't trade them in for the world. It just shows how their relationship was formed and how it grew.

**79. In love**

Asuna admits she's been in love with Itachi ever since she first met him, that's what she believes. She knew from the beginning he was the one for her, even if it took her sometime to admit that to him.

One the other hand, Asuna was glad it took her sometime to admit to Itachi she loved him for so long. It just gave him the chance to see she was the one for him as well.

**80. Classic**

Asuna adored watching classic love story films. Her absolute favorite used to be Aladdin, because she adored the story of one who believed he couldn't get what he truly wanted finally getting it in the end.

However, that all changed the moment she heard a certain line from Pride and Prejudice said by that one person she wanted to hear it from. Not only did she now have a boyfriend, she had a new favorite film.

"Asuna."

"Hm?"

There was a silence, before he finally said "You have bewitched me body and soul."

Needless to say, the nineteen-year-old girl's eyes widened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My break starts on Tuesday.=D  
Writing and playing my Ultimate Ninja Storm games all week~ =D


	32. 81 Through 84

**81. Animal**

"I wanna get a pet, daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Itachi stared at the two children in front of him, before giving a glance to his wife, who just smiled before looking back to her book.

"…what kind of pet?"

"A puppy!"

"A kitty!"

Five-year-old Emiko and three-year-old Sora gave each other a glare before looking back to Itachi.

"I want a puppy daddy!" Emiko gave a pout, one she believed Itachi couldn't say no to.

"But I want a kitty…" Sora sighed, and looked down. He lost out at times when it came to these kinds of things.

Itachi sighed, leaning back and looking at Asuna. "Help?"

She smiled again, nodding, getting down on the floor beside the two young children. "Kids… why don't we have a trial run?"

"…how?"

"Well…" Asuna looked to Itachi, giving a reassuring smile as he sighed.

_This is going to be trouble…_

**82. Hurt**

There was one type of hurt they had felt before, soon after they got married. It was the hurt of losing an unborn child. Asuna had been nearly two months along when she miscarried, but they hadn't even known she was pregnant at the time. She had been on a number of missions in that short amount of time, and held the belief that if she had known, they would still have been waiting for their baby. Itachi did not want Asuna to take the blame, it was obvious to him that if he had known as well neither of them would've let Asuna go on those missions.

However, this time, eight years after Emiko, six after Sora, Asuna had a second miscarriage, making her break down the second she found out, wondering what could've gone wrong this time.

"…Momma?"

Asuna looked behind her, catching Sora and giving him a slight smile. "Hi sweetie, what's up?"

Sora looked at her, before looking away with a sad expression. "C-Can I be sad? About the baby?"

Asuna looked shocked for a moment, before her expression changed to a sad one and she nodded. "Of course you can. You know, daddy's sad too. It hurts, a lot, but, everything will be fine, I promise."

**83. Strange**

While she was growing up, Asuna found her like for Itachi to be so strange, she considered letting it go and trying to fall for someone else.

It didn't work very well when she found herself falling even harder for him once she tried to give it up.

_Gah… I'm so strange._

**84. Moms**

Asuna and Itachi knew their moms had been friends long before any of them were born. Asuna had complete adoration for her mother, as well as Mikoto. She would never admit it to anyone, but she would have loved for Mikoto to be her mother-in-law one day.

Little did she know Itachi felt the same way about Asari, enjoying the few conversations he'd had with her before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **...I, apparently, accidentally deleted #85 at some point. D: Now, I must write a new one.


	33. 85 Through 90

**85. Light**

"If I'm considered light, then… you're considered dark, Itachi-sama!" A six-year-old Asuna gave a bright smile, happy she figured out what had been said to her days before.

Itachi smiled back at her giving a nod, until he noticed Asuna's smile turn into a frown. "What is it?"

"But why? You're not mean, or anything like that. You're nice! You should be light too, Itachi-sama!"

_If only you knew, Asuna…_

**86. Leave**

Both Itachi and Asuna absolutely hated when he had to leave for an extensive mission, especially after their children were born. Emiko was always in tears, begging her daddy not to leave, while Sora would let out whining sounds and reach for Itachi, telling him not to leave in his own little way.

"Daddy, no! Don't go!" two-year-old Emiko stomped her foot and let out a cry, accepting the hug that Itachi had offered her, crying into his shoulder, all the while Sora laid in Asuna's arms whining.

Itachi pulled Emiko from his shoulder, giving her a smile as he wiped the little girl's tears away. "Don't cry, Emiko. I'll be back soon."

Emiko sniffled, before she felt Asuna's hand on her head. She looked up, and Asuna was just smiling at her.

"Daddy has to go now, sweetie. We'll be fine without him for a few days, all right?"

Emiko stared, before she nodded. Sora continued his whining, even as Itachi held him again before passing him back to Asuna and kissing her.

The two-year-old just watched as her father left, before looking up at Asuna. "Be ok?"

Asuna smiled once again and nodded. "Daddy will be ok."

**87. Fit**

Whenever Sora would throw a fit, mostly when he was still two-years-old, Asuna would be the one to calm him quickly and easily, without much of an issue. She would pick him up, rock him in her arms for a bit while cooing soothing words to him, asking him what the problem was so she could fix it.

In contrast, the one to calm Emiko easily was Itachi. She would start her fit, usually with whining and then full on tears, making Itachi sigh before he picked her up, trying to calm her quickly before she started yelling. Emiko would be calm after Itachi talked to her for a while, telling her that she didn't need to cry and that everything would be fine.

They both had their ways with their children, and each worked perfectly.

**88. Everything**

His little family was everything to him. Emiko was already twelve, meaning Sora was now ten. They still fought like cats and dogs at times, but it sure did make their home feel like home.

Itachi had told Asuna multiple times that even if they were meant to have only Emiko and Sora, then their lives would be perfect. He felt he had everything he ever wanted.

Especially her.

**89. Perfect**

Asuna had been convinced from day one that Itachi was perfect. There was no doubt in her mind. She had known him for so long, that it was obvious to her he was perfect.

Little did she know he had the same thoughts about her.

**90. You**

"Hey, Itachi."

"Hn?"

"If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"That's easy. You."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Only 10 more~


	34. 91 Through 95

**91. Wrap**

For the first few months of their marriage, Asuna would warp herself up in a blanket when just relaxing with Itachi late in the day, after all their missions had been completed. She enjoyed it, really, because she enjoyed just hanging out with him, even if it was in complete silence.

**92. Friend**

Asuna's best friend, ever since they were just two years old, was Sakura. They had always been best friends and always would be, no matter what happened.

When Asuna turned twenty and married Itachi, however, she had to admit that he was now her best friend.

**93. Swift**

It was swift, the way she fell for him. Asuna never truly expected to fall for Itachi so quickly, so soon after seeing him again after he had been gone for so long on a mission, but she didn't mind in the end.

After all, no matter how fast it was, Itachi still fell for her as well.

**94. Seasons**

They had met in winter, the day Asuna had turned two. As soon as she met Itachi, she was attached to him in barely a second, not leaving his side for even a moment.

Spring came next, yet even three years later, at the age of five, Asuna would stay close to Itachi whenever they were together, no matter where it was. Her brother just rolled his eyes every time Asuna ran for him when they saw him, yet he couldn't pull her away.

In the summer, near Itachi's thirteenth birthday, Asuna still stayed close, always telling Itachi 'you're my favorite person ever!' He began to wonder when she had been become so attached to him, and vice versa.

Fall was the last season in their story that held a good bit of significance. It wasn't the last page in their story, but it was quite an important one, because it started their lives together as husband and wife.

**95. Need**

"I need you to come soon…"

"I'll be back very soon, Asuna, don't worry."

"But, I need you now…"

"And I need you too. But we're going to have to deal for a little bit longer, all right?"

There was a silence, before Asuna responded. "Emiko needs you too…"

He sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will be the last one.


	35. 96 Through 100

**96. Children**

"Say 'mama', Arata!"

The eight month old stared at his mother, before gurgling, then laughing and clapping his hands.

Asuna just gave a sigh, picking him up. "Arata… why aren't you talking to mama? I know you talk to dada all the time!"

Arata's eyes brightened at the word 'dada', and his grin got even wider. "Dada?!"

Asuna just shook her head, smiling, even as she heard her older three children run into the house arguing.

"Admit it, Emiko! I totally beat you! Yukari even said I did!"

"He did, sis!"

"No way! Not on this earth, not in my lifetime will I admit you beat me!"

Seeing her eighteen-year-old stomp off to her room, Asuna just turned towards the other two.

"…Sora won?"

They nodded.

"Emiko's denying it?"

Once again, they nodded, while she sighed and looked back to Arata.

"We'll let daddy take care of it, right, Arata?"

"Dada!"

**97. Happy**

"Tell me how to make you happy."

"Oh that's easy, Itachi! Just love me!"

**98. Magazine**

"Hmm…"

"…what's wrong?"

"This stupid magazine quiz is wrong!"

"How so?"

"It says you like me, but I know it's gotta be wrong, right, Itachi?"

"…"

"…no way…"

**99. Paths**

While Asuna was growing up, there were many people who thought they knew exactly what path she would take in life, like they claimed to know with Itachi as well.

However, even though so many thought they knew where those two would end up in their lives, none of them expected the two to marry eighteen years after they met.

**100. Crush**

No one, not even Asuna, knew that, while she was still just seventeen, there was someone that had a quiet crush on her. Sakura had the thought in her mind often, while Asuna just waved it off as nothing more than suspicion, that there was no one on the earth that would like her at the moment.

Sasuke, however, continually told her not to think that, there could have been someone that liked her and she just couldn't see it at the time. Again, Asuna waved it off, telling her friend he was just talking hypothetically.

Truthfully, Asuna was hoping and praying someone liked her, and was very glad ten years later to hear that Itachi had liked her at the point, but didn't want to wreck their friendship they had.

"So… daddy's always liked mama!" Five-year-old Emiko gave a smile to her parents, while three-year-old Sora just titled his head in confusion.

Asuna laughed, while Itachi smirked. "Always."

_**T****HE END**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that, my dears, is the end.  
I ended up loving this series, not just because it was the first one I wrote with Itachi.  
Because I was able to develop Itachi and Asuna's story. :3


End file.
